The present invention relates to medical devices for carrying out internal examination and relates particularly to laryngoscopes that incorporate image capturing means such as a camera to assist intubation of a tracheal tube.
Insertion of a tracheal tube is an important procedure in providing an airway to an anaesthetist prior to a surgical operation. Tracheal tubes also often need to be inserted in an emergency situation into the airway of an unconscious patient by paramedics or doctors. Insertion of a tracheal tube requires significant skill, and laryngoscopes are generally used to assist the insertion of the tube by restraining the patient's tongue and allowing a clear view of the larynx and the entrance to the trachea. Considerable skill and care is required in carrying out this procedure in order to avoid damage to the patient's teeth and soft tissue of the throat.
Often problems occur when a practitioner is attempting to intubate a patient using a laryngoscope as it can be difficult for the practitioner to see what is going on.
Figures show that in approximately 12% of cases trauma occurs during intubation (which affects a large number of people when you consider there are over 40 million intubations carried out annually). Also, during the 1980s and 1990s, 2500 deaths (or approximately 3 per week) occurred in Europe due to an inability to intubate and these figures have not changed substantially in recent years. Airway problems remain the most frequent cause of death or permanent brain damage associated with anaesthesia.
Generally, laryngoscopes consist of a handle, or body, portion and a blade portion. Certain devices have been developed which incorporate a camera element attached to the blade. However, this has led to issues relating to the cleaning of the laryngoscope before re-use. Obviously in order to use a laryngoscope on a patient, it is important to know that the laryngoscope is cleaned sufficiently and there is no risk of cross contamination between patients. There is evidence to show that standard cleaning procedures are not always fully effective at removing contaminants such as bacteria from the laryngoscope (J R Hall. “Blood contamination of equipment . . . ” Anaesthesia and Analgesia. 1994; 78:1136-9 M D Ester, L C Baines, D J Wilkinson & R M Langford. “Decontamination of Laryngoscopes: a survey of national practice.” Anaesthesia, 1999, 54).
Typically, to clean a laryngoscope, the blade is soaked and autoclaved. The handle can undergo a similar procedure or can simply be wiped down as it does not make contact with the patient as the blade does. The cleaning takes a significant amount of time, which means that it is necessary to have a number of handles and blades in rotation to ensure that there are always clean laryngoscopes available if required. This results in a time consuming and costly procedure needing to be put in place. Obviously the cleaning procedure is significantly more difficult when there is also a camera element that requires cleaning and this can cause significant delays and a cost implication. This means that laryngoscopes incorporating camera elements are rarely used in practice.
In order to try and overcome the issues associated with the use of laryngoscopes and similar medical devices, a number of alternative device products have been suggested or developed. For example, disposable blades are available for use, however, these can be lacking in strength and only allow the most basic airway opening to be achieved due to their relative simplicity of design. Protective sheaths can also be used which slip over a standard laryngoscope blade to act as a guard. While useful, it is optional to a user whether the sheath is used or not. For the user, existing blades perform better without the sheath, which distorts light output and, as a result, existing sheaths are rarely used.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to improve upon the products described in the prior art.
Throughout this Application the term blade should be read in a broad sense to cover not only laryngoscope blades but also to cover speculums or elements that are inserted into body cavities.